


Soulmate

by Kari_lee_camilia



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band), bts, jackson - Fandom, kpop artist, kpopband, suga - Fandom
Genre: ARIA - Freeform, F/M, OC, Oceania, Original Characters - Freeform, Serenity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kari_lee_camilia/pseuds/Kari_lee_camilia
Summary: It’s been like this forever watching everyone around me find their soulmate as the dates countdown. Unlike everyone else my clock is broken





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been like this forever watching everyone around me find their soulmate as the dates countdown. Most of the time I don’t care and find a way to help them be reunited. Just like now. One of my friends her timer has reached one day meaning she will meet her soulmate tomorrow, while the other just met her’s a week ago.

“Oh my god, I wonder how we’ll meet...or even where, what if i…” aria began to say her nerves clearly visible as she played with her skirt. 

“Don’t be like that...everything’s going to be okay he will love you okay so just breathe” Oceania said gentle blue eyes and a voice to match soothing the nervous girl we called our friend.

“She’s right, your soulmates for a reason and when you meet tomorrow it’s going to be an amazing experience you’ll never forget” i replied ruffling her hair.

“Thanks guys” she said pulling us into a hug. After that we tried to keep her calm by taking her out to karaoke and a dinner, and by keeping the conversation light not really thinking about her soulmate meeting. That’s how our time went until they did meet. Of course when they did we gave them their space. For a week we didn’t see much of her as the whole soulmate thing is all that’s on your mind. Eventually, she did come back and explained everything they did afterwards, while we caught her up on everything she had missed during the time frame. Of course, I could see the worried looks from everyone, family and friends alike. I knew they worried about me. Could see in their body language and their eyes that when I talked bad about myself it broke them, but what else could I think? See, everyone had a way to know about their soulmates. A timer but also something else to. I had the timer, but...it had stopped counting down at a month. Not only that but the second sign for my soulmates had never show up. Most people got theirs at 18 while here I am at 23 and still no sign. Pulling my knees to my chest I looked up at the sky my thoughts running about why? Why didn’t my soulmate counter count down? Why didn’t we have a sign? Why haven't we met yet? I was so lost in thought i didnt realize my friends trying to get my attention.

“Hey are you okay?” aria asked brown eyes focused onto me.

“Yeah sorry I just got lost in my thoughts” I replied smiling hiding the slight ache that had begun to form in my chest. 

“No you're not...we both know it so stop trying to hide it” Oceania replied eyes fierce yet comforting somehow.

“Really I was just thinking about how pretty the sky is” I said looking up again smiling at the sky my heart ache easing realizing I didn't need my soulmate because I had amazing friends. Who cares if I felt a little lonely at times.

“Whatever you say” Aria replied shaking her head. I laughed lightly shaking the slightly bitter feelings away and started talking about my puppies when I just started feeling strange. Feeling antsy I tugged on my hoodie sleeves looking around. I could tell they were confused by my reactions.

“H...hey I gotta use the restroom” I started standing up. Watching them nod and share a look before I ran off. Sliding into a stall and locking the door I paused clutching the fabric over my heart. W...what's happening I thought unable to explain the feeling I was experiencing.

Looking down I swallowed nervously as I began to pull up my coat sleeves. My hands shaking I covered my mouth tears threatening to fall when I read 3 simple words in an elegant font. “Where are you”. 

“I could ask the same” I whispered letting my back slide down the wall as all of my emotions flooded through me at once.“That and so much more” I mumbled once more being my knees to my chest, and laying my forehead against them my arms wrapped around me for comfort. Sitting their i jumped when I heard a knock on the stall door.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’ve been gone a while...you okay?” Aria asked from the other side. Collecting myself I wiped my teary eyes, and pulled down my sleeve to hide what just happened. I’ll keep this to myself for a bit...just to see what happens...besides the counter still hasn’t changed i thought staring begrudgingly at the frozen clock.

“Y..yeah i just suddenly got a little sick feeling but i’m okay now” I replied opening the door seeing my two best friends.

“Do you need to go home? I can take you” Oceania replied blue eyes searching my face for any lie.

“No I’m good we only have one class left before its the weekend anyways...shall we head over there?” I asked holding my hands out to them. Nodding we three held hands and began our walk to our last period class ignoring the confused looks we often got from the students around use. Even more so when we become now as the trio with the frozen time. I guess you could figure out what they meant by that description with little thought on it. Making it to class we took our seats and pulled out our books as instructed preparing for lecture. About mid-lecture that tingling started again this time along the side of my thigh and from that point the warmth started to spread throughout my body from that point of contact. Could it be my soulmate again??? I thought shaking my head. Trying to focus I listened to the professor drone on about literature formats over several periods and how they affected our lives today. Eventually I did make it home after we went to the cafe and had an after school snack. Closing my bedroom door and locking it i pulled off my hoodie looking at the words where are you once more gingerly grasing the elegant black design. Suddenly remembering the feeling earlier i pulled at my sweat pants noticing a design that appeared from underneath my shorts. Yes I dress in layers so what. Back to the point i raised the hem of my short’s leg and smiled looking at the new design...a music note formed from sweet messages..or wait was those song lyrics? Your beautiful as falling snow, if only we could meet, i just want it simple, a heart made of the purest diamond among other things formed the music note.

“Beautiful...just like you I'm sure” I said setting my bag down next to my small vanity. Flopping on to my bed I stared up at the ceiling. “I wish we could meet soon and save us both from this heartache” I stated out loud to no one in particular. Sighing I felt antsy, anxious and bored. I didn’t know what to do as nothing I typically did on a Friday night sounded entertaining in the slightest. Read a book? Boring. Watch some movies...lame. Eat snacks….that’s like every day. What else could I do I thought rolling over to stare out my bedroom window. Thinking of something I groaned and sat up. 

“No way...not doing that” I mumbled to myself. Yet, even while I was saying I was not going to I was already getting ready and out the door before I knew it.

“I’m so stupid….” I thought looking around. Flashing lights, loud music and a pounding bass moving people on the dance floor. Making my way through the crowd I took a seat off to the side watching interactions throughout the crowd and those who were willing to dance. Been a long time since I danced I thought to myself. Shifting my eyes to the stage as the music dimmed I trained my eyes on what I came for. Over the next few hours many people would come to perform songs they’ve written, covers of others, or dances they’ve created in hopes of getting their names out there to the public's eye or at least a small segment of it. I always enjoyed this when I used to come before school got so busy. I cheered and clapped for every performance enjoying what I saw. So focused I wasn’t aware of the feeling’s i was having in the moment. Rising up in my seat I stood up when the crowd seemed to get really riled up my interest piqued. Out walked 5 males dressed in hip hop fashion oozing dominance and power. Who are they I wondered curiosity at its fullest as of yet. Watching their performance I shivered with the intensity and passion they through out for the performance. Rap, vocals, and dance across a stage flashing with neon colors left everyone breathless and in a frenzy often not felt in a long time. So much so that once their performance was over the crowd roared with excitement while they took their exit. Clapping I sat back down feeling a little bit sorry for whoever had to follow that performance, because I didn’t know if anyone else would be that impressive tonight. Standing up I gasped clutching onto the table next to me when a wave of dizziness engulfed me, along with a burning sensation in my wrist. Hissing I sat back down clutching onto my head to try and stall the spinning of the room.

“Here looks like you could use this” a male voice spoke. Looking up I nodded a thanks immediately recognized the man.

“You’re one of the dancer’s from the performance just now…” I mumbled talking in his appearance.

“Yeah I am...I thought I would come say hi to a fellow dancer…” He replied smirking dangerously for a moment.

“H..how did you….” I asked surprised someone caught on I used to dance frequently not as much anymore but still.

“The outfit and the way your eyes followed every movement...your body entirely actually” he said laughing. Blushing I looked down embarrassed I had been that painstakingly obvious.

“S...shouldn’t you be with your friends?” I asked trying to change the subject off of me.

“Oh yeah...that’s part of the other reason I came over” he said sliding a piece of paper across the table to me.

“What’s this?” I asked opening to see a phone number scrawled out hastily.

“My friend wasn’t feeling to well and to shy to come ask for your number himself, so he asked if i could give you his” he said before raising a hand and walking off back into the crowd presumably where his friends were. Hope his friend is okay I thought staring at the digits when the burning sensation shot through my wrist again. Glancing down I choked feeling my breathe in my lungs catch. Standing up I grabbed my bag and ran out of the club tears threatening to fall. Dialing my friends I waited for them to pick up.


	3. Chapter 3

“G....guys..I m...my timer it...its m…..moved” I choked out between sobs.

“What?!?! Where are you we’ll come right now!” I heard aria say frantically yet excitement was lacing her tone. Giving my address I whimpered both fear and relief flooding my veins.

“We will be there soon so just stay calm you can tell us everything that has happened since we left each other this afternoon okay?” I heard Oceania’s calm voice come through my speaker.

“Okay...see you soon” I replied nodding softly. Saying our goodbyes we hung up. Sitting on the bench I brought my knees to my chest and waited patiently for them to arrive. Why now?!?! What triggered it to move?!?! What is going on?!?!?!?! So many questions raced through my mind that I hadn’t even realized it began to rain until my friends were helping me to get into the car. Driving to my place we ran inside. Going to the bathroom I grabbed us all some towels to dry off with. 

“Here…” I said smiling lightly. 

“Thanks” they replied in unison. Drying off we headed to my bedroom where we curled up on my bed. 

“So tell us everything” aria stated as she grabbed a blanket tossing it over the three of us.

“W...well you see after class...I was bored. Nothing I wanted to do seemed interesting so...so I decided to go…” I paused wringing my hands nervousness clearly evident in my posture.

“And that's where we came in...you went dancing. Why though you swore you'd never dance again after...you know” she replied glancing at aria.

“I know….I just had this unexplainable feeling and had to go…” i replied shrugging not really able to explain otherwise.

“Still...this is great news...you are one day closer to meeting your soulmate! Now we just need your way of communicating or your second sign!!!” aria grinned cheering in pure happiness. 

If only you knew I thought unconsciously fingering the sleeve of my shirt that was covering my wrist. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by Oceania though she chose not to mention it.

“Well I'm glad everything is okay..um great? Either way we should celebrate” Oceania replied. And celebrate we did by ordering a pizza, some ice cream, and proceeded to watch movies as we chatted late into the night. Eventually falling asleep together on the couch. Just like old times.

Waking up to the smell of omelets and chocolate milk had to be heaven for me in that moment. Sitting up I rubbed my bleary eyes. Yawning and stumbling to the kitchen I plopped into a chair lightly resting my head on the table. 

“Morning sleepy head~” aria said in her sing song voice already so cheery even this early in the morning. Mumbling a good morning I smiled when she set a plate of food down in front of me. Thanking her I began to eat nodding at Oceania when she walked in dressed up like she was heading off for some important mission.

“What are you all dressed up for?” I asked curiosity flooding through my veins. 

“There's a new foreign exchange student in my Calculus class. I offered to help him with his English theory class in return for helping me in Music Literature ” she replied shrugging. 

“Well good luck! See you at the library later then” I replied. Nodding a see you later she ran out the door promising us to bring the usual drinks on her way there. Grinning I got up and washed my plate. Heading upstairs I started my daily Saturday routine. As the day passed even though no new sign from my soulmate showed up I couldn't help but feel a little giddy as the clock ticked forward once more.


End file.
